Avatar journey foward
by mystical lady of diamonds
Summary: views from both jake and Neytiri on their life after the movie ended


This was writen by me mystical lady of diamonds and creativechic21xoxo. we saw avatar, which was awsome, and careated this story. so please enjoy and please press the review button

* * *

Jake

This had to have been the greatest day of my young life. Well third for becoming close to Neytiri was first then being reborn was second. This day I embarked on a road that was scaring me, fatherhood. Neytiri gave life to three children, two girls and a boy. The boy was names Tomaro in remembrance of my brother for if he hadn't died I would not have come to Pandora and met my one love.

Eywa had given me a glace to the future n a dream once we found that Neytiri was expecting. One of the girls was to be able to talk with grace. She would be able to see Grace's memory and be able access her knowledge. So I named the girl Gracella.

Along with the vision I saw my youngest daughter bring back the home-tree and give it new life. She would be a gift to the Na'vi. I named her Suri. Though I am still getting use to the people's ways and being with Neytiri I found I can continue to learn with my children and teach them some of the things I know.

Neytiri

This had been one of the greatest days of my lie. Well actually third for the first was meeting my mate for eternity, Jake sully. The second was for protecting my people and now protecting my family for I just gave birth to triplets, the third greatest day of my life of course. I have 2 girls and one boy. The girls are Gracella and Suri and the boy name is Tomaro. Tomaro was named in remembrance of Jake's brother, for if he didn't die and came to Pandora, then I wouldn't have met Jake. Gracella was to be named after Grace. Gracella would be able to tap into Grace's memory and knowledge of her human body. Suri was named after the gifts she would give the Na'vi. I can sense that Jake is happy but Nervous for he is still learning the people's way. I know he is going to do fine with everything. He is going to be a great father to our children because he is a great mate to me.

Jake

Our children have grown so much in the past few years. I look at them and try to figure out how I came to be with three beautiful offspring and a darling mate. I have been searching for a new home tree for the clan but it seems that I can't find the right size tree. Most of the clan stays at the tree of souls and waits for my command.

Gracella has come a long way with her knowledge. She can now tell me of things that grace did before and was still connected to her threw Eywa. Neytiri has been sad for lately for her mother has joined with Eywa. I try to comfort her for I know the pain of losing someone close. Our children help also by bringing her gifts that I showed them how to make. Neytiri loves the strange ways of the life I once knew but she only shares it in secret to me.

Tomaro, Gracella and Suri followed me to the old home tree and cried for the tree that now lies on the ground. They saw the destruction that the humans had made and cried for the trees and animals that couldn't live there anymore. My children learn more and more every day and I try not to show too much of my old life for it isn't wanted here but used for our family only.

Neytiri

It's been a few years and our children have grown so much. I look in their eyes each and every morning and think to myself how I am truly blessed to have them in my life along with my mate and one love, Jake. Jake has been searching for a new home tree for our people but it seems he is having a hard time finding a right size so I've been trying to be optimistic with him although I've been sad about my mother dying. But I know she is with Eywa now.

I've calmed down for Jake is comforting me the best he can. Gracella is learning more and more every day. She talks with Jake about how she can tell things that Grace knew when she is connected to Eywa. Tomaro, Gracella and Suri always follow Jake around our home and he shows them things I showed him how to do. He took them to the old home tree one day and when they got back they were crying from seeing it on the ground.

I feel for them because I felt the same way when I saw it go to the ground. I was devastated for I love my home and everything around it. I try to teach my children everything I can… especially for their ages and I tell them more every day.

Jake

I haven't slept in a couple of days for Suri, and Tomaro have gone missing. They went out hunting and for the first time alone and haven't returned. I am worried sick and it's taken a toll on my body. I can't sleep and I can barely eat. The older hunters are helping look but in the vast jungle like forest who knows what could happen. All I think about is them and the clan's protection.

Gracella has been trying to help me with the memories of Grace and how she would literally force feed me when I wouldn't eat but it doesn't stay down long. I fear that if I don't find them soon then I will join grace with Eywa.

The clan has notice my sudden unnatural behavior and all come to offer help but none can help me. Neytiri tries to comfort me in between searches but there is little she can do. I feel like the little child that I was when I first met my love, on those first few days of being on Pandora

Neytiri

Suri and Tomaro are missing and because of this of that Jake hasn't slept for a few days. I try to comfort him to the best of my ability. He and the older hunters continue to look for Suri and Tomaro. I myself am worried about them being in the vast jungle by themselves. Anything could happen to them for this is their first time going out alone. Gracella has been trying to help her father with memories of Grace which keeps his mind on a different topic for a while, but Jake thinks that if Tomaro and Suri don't come back soon then he would be joining grace with Eywa. I try to comfort him for I don't want to lose my mate, the father of my children, my one love. I feel sorrow in him for he feels like the child I once saw him as when I first came to me. I told him it again trying to comfort him but now I think I shouldn't have for it is taking a toll on him mind. I see that he is surviving only from the hope I give him.

Jake

I can finally relax for we found Suri and Tomaro. They had gone to the old home tree and brought it back to life along with the trees that the humans cut down. The tree of voices was brought back and the other trees that were cut down for the pockets of the sky people. Suri and Tomaro had been at the old home tree and somehow brought the tree back to its glory.

My new clan came back to the tree and all sung praise to Eywa for the return of our home. The children all run around exploring the tree and gain the strength to climb the tree quickly. Neytiri and I grow closer as the leaders of the clan. Since the time of great sorrow happened the other clans send different gifts to help us recover and we send thanks to them in any way we can.

The gifts that Eywa has given me from a new life and a new family, all give me something to smile about for I can only see myself as I am now and the life had once had was but a dream. I can only hope that Eywa continues to show me her will and I will protect the people and serve them till I join grace with Eywa.

Neytiri

I feel relieved for Jake found Suri and Tomaro. They went to the old home tree and brought it back to life along with all the tree's there. I'm very happy that the old home tree has life again thanks to my children, I am very proud of them. After our clan went to the old home tree, everyone sung praise to Eywa for the return of our home. Everyone seems happy while at home tree, children playing and climbing tree's and everyone else just talking to others. Jake and I seem to grow closer each and every day as leaders and the clan has been very nice by giving us gifts to recover and wee been helping them in every way we can in return. I've looked in the past to what Eywa has given me and I'm truly blessed to have a loving mate, three beautiful children and a wonderful clan. I hope this life will last me for a long time so I can protect my family and my clan until I join my father with Eywa.


End file.
